Reunion Story
by Irena Takizawa
Summary: Sebuah kisah dimana Akashi akan berpisah dari Kisedai. Chara: Kisedai x Kuroko. Fanfic untuk event #1stEveFFA


(Kuroko no Basket adalah hak cipta Tadatoshi Fujimaki dan Production I.G)

 **Reunion Story**

 **Genre: Drama**

 **Rating: T**

 **Chara: Kisedai x Kuroko**

Sepulang sekolah Kise mengajak teman-temannya yang dulu satu SMP reuni. Dengan semangat 45, dia menyebar _broadcast_ tentang reuni lewat grup L***. Isi _broadcast_ -nya yakni:

REUNI KISEDAI

Yok ayo kita reunian! Sudah 6 tahun kita tak berjumpa, ssu. Reuninya diadakan di Maji Burger, hari Jumat tgl 5 September 2014 jam 18.00-20.00. Bakal ada _doorprize_ juga lho, _guys_ ^o^

Jangan lupa datang, yaa. Sekian dan terima kasih, ssu! Muahh :*

"Kok isi _broadcast_ -nya nggak banget, dah." ujar Midorima.

"Midorimacchi _hidoi_ , ssu." balas Kise dengan stiker mewek. "Padahal aku sudah berusaha membuat _broadcast_ yang bagus di _note_ hp."

"Aku hargai," jawab Kuroko.

"KUROKOCCHIIIIIII!" balas Kise dengan stiker peluk. "Aku senang kau masih menghargai jerih payahku ini."

"Ah lebay." ujar Midorima lagi. "Tapi aku ikut, _nanodayo_."

"Enakan tidur daripada reunian." balas Aomine kepada Kise. "Kalau _doorprize_ -nya bukan poster Mai nggak mau datang gua, muehehehehe."

"Pikiranmu kotor sekali, Aomine." Kuroko membalas chat Aomine.

"Tetsuuuuuuuu!" balas Aomine dengan _emoji_ -_-

"Dari dulu sampai sekarang kau otak b***p dah, Aominecchi. Ckckck." balas Kise. "Jadi pada datang kan reunian yang kuadakan ini?"

Aomine hanya jawab chat dengan _emoji_ -_- (LOL xD /digetokAomine)

"Tentu saja." jawab Akashi.

"Kalau Aka-chin ikut, aku juga ikut. Udah lama nggak makan di Maji Burger." jawab Murasakibara. (Mura, Mura. Cuma mikirin makan aja ni anak..)

" _Ureshii_ , semuanya datang. Jadi nggak sabar hari H."

-00-

Hari H yang ditunggu-tunggu pun tiba. Akashi, Kise, Midorima, dan Murasakibara sudah masuk ke Maji Burger sambil menunggu Kuroko dan Aomine. Sambil menunggu pesanan, Kise menceritakan tentang pacarnya, Kasamatsu. Kise diabaikan olehnya seminggu lalu. Kise khawatir Kasamatsu lebih memilih teman-temannya daripada pacar.

"Kalian tahu? Kasamatsu-senpai telah mengabaikan aku selama seminggu." ujar Kise dengan raut muka sendu. "Aku takut dia lebih mementingkan teman-temannya. Duh, padahal udah rindu banget ingin bertemu. Hiks... Apa yang harus kulalukan?"

"Mungkin dia sedang sibuk. Jadi bersabar saja menunggu kabarnya," jawab Kuroko yang muncul tiba-tiba bagai hantu.

"Whoa! Kurokocchi, sejak kapan kau datang?"

"Baru saja."

"Hee? Tapi aku tidak menyadarinya."

"Tambahan, karena kamu terlalu sering menghubunginya, Kasamatsu-san jadi pusing sekaligus kesal sama kamu. Makanya kamu diabaikan."

"Astogehhh, jawaban darimu membuatku _ilfeel_ , hiks..." jawab Kise. "Tapi emang kenyataan sih, aku terlalu posesif sama Kasamatsu-senpai."

"Lain kali beri dia jarak. Yukio-san juga ada kesibukan lain, toh?" jawab Akashi dengan bijak.

"Terima kasih atas sarannya, Kurokocchi, Akashicchi." jawab Kise dengan senyum sumringah.

"Maaf terlambat, hoammm." ujar Aomine sambil menguap dan mengambil _teriyaki burger_.

"Dasar! Selalu saja datang yang paling terakhir." ujar Midorima.

"Hai, Aominecchi! Keenakan mimpi di pulau kapuk nih pasti, wkwkwk."

"Berisik!" jawab Aomine sambil mengunyah _teriyaki burger_ -nya.

"Daiki! Jangan makan sambil bicara!" Akashi memarahi Aomine. "Ada yang mau berbagi cerita lagi selama liburan?"

Karena anggota lainnya diam saja, akhirnya giliran Akashi untuk bercerita. Akashi bercerita tentang liburannya ke Paris, Amsterdam, Milan, dan Roma. Selain berlibur, Akashi juga mencari kesempatan untuk mendapatkan beasiswa di Eropa. Rencananya Akashi ingin kuliah jurusan hukum di Perancis. Selesai bercerita, Aomine malah nanya yang nggak-nggak (astaga dragon, pasti berhubungan sama cewek -,-)

"Pasti disana banyak cewek bule seksi, ya? Ehehehe." tanya Aomine sambil cengar-cengir.

"Daiki," jawab Akashi sambil memasang wajah menakutkan dan mengeluarkan gunting keramatnya. "Nanya yang nggak-nggak lagi aku botakin rambut kamu!"

"Ampun!"

Semuanya tertawa terbahak-bahak, kecuali Murasakibara. Ia cenderung cuek sambil memakan 6 hamburgernya. Kemudian Akashi memberikan oleh-oleh untuk mereka, yaitu 5 boks coklat.

"Ini oleh-oleh untuk kalian. Coklat disana benar-benar terbaik."

"Yayyy, coklat coklattt! _Sankyuu_ , ssu." jawab Kise dengan riang.

"Ah! Terima kasih, Akachin." jawab Murasakibara.

"Terima kasih." jawab Aomine, Kuroko, dan Midorima serempak.

" _Dou itashimashite_. Omong-omong, Kuroko liburan jalan-jalan kemana?"

"Aku hanya membawa Nigou keluar ke taman selama liburan, sisanya di rumah saja."

"Aah, omong-omong sudah saatnya doorprize!" ujar Kise. "Jadi aku menggunakan aplikasi wheel decision di hp. Nama kalian sudah kucatat disini, jadi tinggal aku putar. Saa, kita lihat siapa diantara kita yang akan memenangkan doorprize berupa earphone seharga 2000 yen ini."

Dan, pemenangnya adalah... Kuroko!

"Selamat, Kuroko-chii!" teriak Kise kegirangan. "Dan ini doorprize-mu."

"Sial, bukan nama gue coba. Kan lumayan dapat earphone gratis."

Di waktu yang tersisa mereka lanjut ngobrol dan foto-foto. Sayangnya di balik reuni ini ada kabar buruk bagi Kisedai dan juga Kuroko. Yak, tidak lama lagi Akashi akan berpisah dengan mereka. Sungguh momen yang menyedihkan.

"Oh ya, mungkin ini adalah reuni terakhir bagi kita." ucap Akashi dengan wajah datar.

"Kau bohong kan, _nanodayo_?!"

"Tidak, aku tidak bohong. Karena bulan Desember aku akan berangkat ke Eropa."

Semua terdiam. Tak sepatah kata pun diucap oleh mereka. Mungkin inilah saatnya untuk Kisedai berpisah. Tiap pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan. Perpisahan bukan berarti segalanya berakhir, juga bukan untuk dikenang. Perpisahan itu ada untuk dilewatkan.

-00-

Tepat bulan Desember, hari dimana Akashi akan berangkat pun tiba.

"Minna, terima kasih untuk 6 tahun ini. Semoga suatu hari nanti kita semua akan dipertemukan kembali, entah dimana. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik, ya."

"Iyaa, Akashi-chii.. Hiks hiks," Kise menangis. "Jangan lupa kirim surat."

"Tidak usah menangis, dasar bodoh." jawab Aomine.

"Semoga sukses, Akashi." ujar Kuroko sambil membawakan seikat mawar putih sebagai tanda perpisahan.

"Hmm." Akashi tersenyum pada Kuroko. "Kalau begitu aku berangkat. Sampai jumpa, minna!"

"Bye-byeee, selamat jalan!"

FIN

A/N: Irena Takizawa desu! Akhirnya kelar juga fanfic event ini. Semoga Kurofuji-san dan readers sekalian suka. Maaf kalau terlalu banyak dialog.


End file.
